i take a trip
by NickeyRox4Ever
Summary: What happens when Icarly,Victorious,Zoey 101 win a Australian Contest but the plane has a malufunction and crashes into a island will they make it off the island? or will they even survive the crash? takes place after IOMG
1. Chapter 1

(Carly pov)

"hey Sam", I said knowing what just happened.

"yeah what Carls", Sam said as she went to the door to leave.

"where where were you", I said with a disappointing sigh on my face.

"I was out in the court yard … why?" she asked me.

"just wandering", I said not knowing the next words to slip my mouth "what were you doing?"

"huh", she asked trying to change the subject.

"what … uh … never mind", I said knowing she wasn't in the mood to talk.

Sunday(Carly pov)

I was asleep till I felt pulling on my covers I heard someone saying get up it was Spenser.

"Get up lets go", Spenser said as happy as one could get.

"why?" I asked really hoping to go back to sleep.

"kiddo lets go to the beach", Spenser said still trying to get me up.

"uh why?" I said trying to hind under the covers to fall back asleep.

"because we got tickets to fly to the Australian beach and …..", Spenser said then I interrupted.

"did you enter another contest again", I said knowing his response.

"may-be", he said in a whisper, "oh you can bring Sam and Freddie".

"can Griffin come", I asked.

"I thought you didn't like him because of those peewee babies", Spenser questioned.

"he has changed", I spoke up before he could say another word, "let me call …. Hey it's 2:00 am how am I gonna call them to see if they can …", I said then I got interrupted.

"Sam's sleeping on the couch and her mom doesn't care. Freddie's mom said yes at 5:00 pm yesterday", Spenser said.

"when did you find this out", I asked.

"yesterday .. Uh .. Afternoon", he said as I stared him down, "well I would of told you earlier but you wouldn't talk to me for some reason".

"ok", I said then we all got packed and headed for the airport.

(Jade pov / 8:00 am)

"hey anyone seen Tori", Beck asked.

"no", Andre said looking at his pearphone.

"why does it matter", I asked wandering why anyone would care.

"I just asked", Beck said as he put his arm around me.

"hey guys", Cat giggled like she was about to explode with some laughing fit.

"what?", I asked not really caring.

"uh ok .. Tori won tickets to a cool trip to a beach in Australia", Cat giggled.

"so", I announced.

"we can come if we want to", Cat giggled.

"I think we should … wait what about … never mind lets go", Andre said.

"I'm in", Beck and Robbie said.

"you coming", Beck asked me as they all looked at me.(**creepy**).

"yeah", I said not wanting to go but that stupid Tori is going to be there with Beck so I'm defiantly coming. We all got packed then headed for the airport.

(Zoey pov)

"hey guys", I said.

"what?" Lola asked.

"what are you doing for spring break", I asked.

"I don't know", Lola said.

"I'll be fixing my hydronuca generator", Quinn answered confusing me and Lola.

"want to come to go to Australian with me", I said I was so excited.

"yeah", Lola said.

"who's all going", Quinn asked out of curiosity.

"um just me, you guys and the guys", I said hoping they wanted to come.

"sure", Quinn said.

"okay get packing lets go", I said then they all got packed and we headed for the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sunday 10:00 am / Carly pov)

"_**the flight will stop at California to board more winning contestants", the flight attendant said.**_

"uh I asked that stupid airplane person for peanuts like two minutes ago", Sam said getting really mad at the flight attendant.

"hey Carly when are going to go to Australia ….", Freddie said as Sam interrupted.

"uh …. Be quiet Fredweird mommas trying to sleep", Sam said then went back to sleep.

"Carly", Freddie whispers to me.

"yeah what's up?", I asked.

"never mind", Freddie said then laid back to go to sleep.

"ok", I said then laid down wandering what he was going to say.

(Jade pov)

"uh where are we suppose to sit there is not a lot of seats here?" I said mad because Beck made me come.

"hey there's six seats", Andre said not noticing a person in one of the seats.

"lets go", Cat said as we all neared the seats.

We all got to the seats Robbie he had to go to the back of the plane _**LOL**_

"_**the plane will now land in California to pick up more students" said the flight attendant.**_

"uh how long till we …", I said then felt a tape on my shoulder. "what?" I turned around to see some guy taping on me, "hello who do you think you are?"

"what?" griffin asked.

"don't touch me!" I practically yelled.

"I just wanted to know if you know this girl", he said as I looked over to see Tori passed out on him.

"no", I said as soon as I saw it was Tori.

"hey Jade", Cat said.

"what?" I said.

"look", Cat said pointing at a girl passed out in her seat. We started laughing.

Tori wakes up "um hey", she said realizing she is on some guy "sorry".

"hey what are you doing on my boyfriend", Carly asked.

"hey, your off icarly I love that show", Tori said I know she is trying to forget what she was just doing.

"thanks why are you laying on Griffin", Carly said mad at Tori I hope this ends bad for Tori.

"who's Griffin", Tori said.

"me", Griffin said getting up "I'll got to the front k".

"sure", Carly said glaring at Tori.

(Zoey pov)

"were here", I said as we were getting on the plane.

"hey where's Michael?". Chase asked.

"here", Michael said looking around "where is Logan?"

"oh he thought him and Quinn should take his dad private plane or something", I said.

"why didn't he invite me", Michael said, "some friend", we all began laughing as I saw a girl cutting up flowers we stop laughing and decided to sit in front of some girl passed out in her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Icarly, Victorious, or Zoey 101.**_

(Sam pov)

I hear a **clank clack clonk **"uh what is that noise", I woke up and saw some weirdo playing with a noise maker. I look back and saw a girl cutting flowers. What kind of plane am I on? I took off to the bathroom with that weirdo's noise makers. When I was in the bathroom I heard someone on yell, "she took my clackers".

(Jade pov)

I ran out of flower to cut but luckily Vega fell back asleep so I could cut up her stuff. I reached over to grab it when Beck grabbed my arm, "hey Jade why are you reaching for Tori's stuff", Beck said as he eyed me suspiciously.

"uh nothing", I said as I sat back in my seat.

"ok", he said as he made me switch places with him.

(Carly pov)

"hey Spenser", I said looking towards Spenser seeing hiw asleep, "Freddie".

"yeah", Freddie said as he looked at me.

"where did Sam go?" I asked.

"oh she took someone's …. well I don't know what they are then she took off to the bathroom I think she probably disposed of them she likes to do that to my stuff", Freddie said.

"o-k", I said.

(Zoey pov)

"hey Zoey did you hear those people behind us they said the girl who took my clackers name was Sam", Michael said.

"who cares", Lola said as she hit Michael with the pillow she had with her.

"uh stop fighting", I said trying to figure out why Michael was so mad those clackers were driving me crazy.

(Sam pov)

*flush* I disposed of those stupid toy things by putting them in the toilet **hehe **I walked back to my seat noticing a nerd passed out so I got really close to his ear, "GET UP FREDBAG", I yelled waking him up.

"what did you do that for?" Freddie said.

"I thought it would irritate you it worked", I said.

"Ha ha", Freddie said sarcastically, "Sam for once in your life could you stop being a bad person", Freddie said.

"uh what kind of insult is that some geek one", I said.

"Sam", Carly said.

"ok, I'll TRY not to torture Fredbag", I said.

"Sam", Carly said again.

"ok Freddork", I said.

"Sam", Carly said.

"uh Carly you don't expect me to call him Freddie do you because I'm not", I stated.

"Sam look", Carly said.

"what", I yelled then saw Carly pointing at that guy with another noise maker, " that's it", I said then grabbed the toy thing and went to dispose of them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Icarly, Victorious, or Zoey 101.**_

(normal pov)

Michael said, "hey she took my spare clackers".

"please tell us there is no more", Lola said.

"uh…", Michael said then hid his bag.

"give me that", Zoey said then took the bag from Michael and opened it, "clackers", she said then they looked at Michael.

"quiet down up there", Jade yells.

"Jade", Beck said.

"what", Jade shouts at Beck.

"calm down", Beck trys to calm her down so she goes to get up but he grabs her arm, "Jade".

"what Beck", Jade asked.

"where are you going?" Beck asked.

"to go sit in the front of the plane what else", Jade said.

"please stay", Beck asked.

"what ever", Jade said.

"uhhhhhhh", Sam groaned.

"Sam", Carly yelled.

"what Carls", Sam said.

"stop", Carly said.

"_**hey we are experiencing so technical difficulties everyone buckle up for a harsh landing" the flight attendant said.**_

"what's going on", Carly said as the plane started shaking.

"what did they mean by technical difficulties Fredbag", Sam asked.

"the plane might crash", Freddie said flipping out. __

"the plane's crashing", Carly says then starts screaming which woke up Spenser.

"what what's going on?" Spenser asked.

"the plane is crashing", Cat giggled.

"why are you laughing", Spenser said.

"it's funny", Cat laughed.

"this plane is weird", Spenser said.

"no chizz", Sam said while buckling up her belt.

Sam then pulls out Freddie camera, "Sam", Freddie said curiously.

"what?" Sam asked as she began eating a cooked turkey leg.

"why are you recording the plane crashing", Freddie said scared out of her mind.

"I'm putting this on iCarly if we make it", Sam said waiting anxiously for the crash.

"Sam don't say that", Carly said still freaking out.

"hey where's Griffin", Spenser asked as he look back and say a girl passed out where he was.

"long story", Carly said trying to hold in her tears.

"hey Fredifer", Sam said.

"what", Freddie said as getting ready for the end.

"look the planes going down", Sam said as she puts the camera facing the window.

"we … are … crashing …", Michael screamed, "I need my clackers Zoey", he said hoping that she would give him back his clackers.

"no", Zoey said then looked at Michael, "oh fine", she said as she gave the backpack back to Michael.

CLANK CLACK CLUNK

"uh", Sam said then takes the clackers away from Michael.

"hey give it back", Michael said.

"hi I'm Cat", Cat said.

"who cares", Michael said as he tried to grab his clackers.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN", Cat said sadly. Then Sam took off to the bathroom with all of Michael's clackers.

"she …. Took …. My …. CLACKERS …", Michael yelled.

"uh, will this plane just crash if we are lucky some one will get hurt", Jade says and then looks at Tori.

"Jade", Beck said.

"what", Jade said tired of people screaming.

"hey why did you look at me", Tori asked as Robbie walked up.

"hey guys can I sit here", he said then sat down beside Tori.

"sure", Tori said as she looks around, "where's Rex", she asked.

"oh he said he wanted a vacation so I let him go", Robbie said as everyone of his friends looked at him like he was a crazy person, "he's at home he kind of wanted a vacation from me", he said then his friends began to laugh.

"that's so sad", Cat giggles.

"Uh", Robbie said then stops talking.

"hey how long does it take to crash", Andre asked anxious.

" I don't know …. W … h … y …?" Tori asked.

"uh, well we have been 'crashing' for like thirty minutes, could we just crash or not", Andre as the plane started falling faster.

"_**brace yourself", said the flight attendant.**_

"wee", Cat said as the plane started to go down to crash.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Icarly, Victorious, or Zoey 101**_

(Jade pov)

Before I knew it the plane had crashed I looked to see if Beck was hurt he had a few cuts on his head but nothing serious. I looked to see what happened to Tori but I didn't see her I hope she fell out.

"hey where's Tori", Andre said as you could see nothing bad happened to him.

"I don't know", I said not caring.

"I'm ok", Cat said with a smile on her face like nothing happened.

(Carly pov)

"uh", I said as I woke up in a crashed plane I felt my head it felt wet it was bleeding you could barely see the scar though it was small. I looked over, "Spenser", no answer, "Sam, Freddie".

"what", Sam said as she came from the back of the plane.

"I'm here", Freddie said as he made sure he was ok.

"I wish you weren't", Sam said as she went to sit down.

"thanks", Freddie said.

"what, that was not something good Frednud!" Sam said as she was ripping apart the clackers.

"If I wasn't here then I wouldn't be in this crash so actually you were being nice", Freddie said.

"nub", Sam said.

"hey where's Griffin is he ok", Carly said.

"he is probably dead", Freddie said as a slight smile crossed his face.

"Freddie", I said shocked.

"I was just … um … kidding", Freddie said.

"sure", Sam said under her breath.

"hey what happened?" Spenser asked as he got up.

"we crashed but sadly I was in the bath…", Sam began then Freddie interrupted.

"Carly are you ok", Freddie asked worried.

"I'm fine", I said as I looked around for Griffin.

"as I was saying before Fredfreak interrupted I couldn't get this on tape for iCarly", Sam said as she was getting mad at the person with the clackers.

"hey", Griffin said then I ran up to him and hugged him.

"uh", Freddie said then Sam him on the head, "ouch" he said in pain.

"what", Sam said laughing.

"what's wrong with your head", Griffin said as he took off his jacket and put it on my cut.

"hey kiddo, we might want to leave the plane before it blows up in flames", Spenser said pushing us out of the plane.

"don't fix it", I said knowing that everything he fixes catches on fire.

"that hurts", Spenser said as he grabs my arm and drags me off the plane.

(Jade pov)

"lets get out of the plane before it blows", Beck said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the plane.

"where's Robbie?" Cat asked.

"lets go", Beck said again.

"oh-kaye" Cat said as she exited the plane with us and the rest of the people on the plane.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Icarly, Victorious, or Zoey 101**_

(Jade pov)

When I got out of the plane we were like all just looking around till I felt some one tape on my shoulder, "what", I said really mad.

"hey where did you come from?", some girl said.

"why?" I asked.

"why were you flying this way?" she asked uh what is this girls problem leave me alone.

"oh some stupid girl at my school got tickets or something I didn't really care", I said hoping she would leave me alone.

"then why did you come?" she asked.

What's with the interrogation uh, "ugh vacation", I said this girl is driving me crazy.

"oh", she said confused, "then why does the plane have contestant winner on the side",she finished.

"uh like I said some stupid girl at my school got tickets and gave them to me and my friends and him", I said then I pointed to Robbie. Then that girl just leaves**. (weird)**

(normal pov)

"hey where are we", Zoey asked.

"I don't know we might want to group together it might be safer", Carly said.

"uh no", Sam said then pulled Carly to the side, "we don't know them it's bad enough we have to hang out with Freddie".

"Sam", Carly said then headed to the group that formed, "hey lets go set up some where to sleep till we get rescued".

"sure", Zoey said.

"let do it", Andre said then everyone started getting a place ready to sleep.

(11:30 p.m. Sunday)

"Carly", Sam said as everyone laid around the fire trying to sleep.

"what Sam I'm tired", Carly whispered.

"lets look around this place and video tape it or whatever like explore", Sam said whispering.

"ok", Carly said then shakes Freddie and Griffin, "Freddie, Griffin".

"what", Griffin whispered.

"uh", Sam said, "do they really have to come".

"what", Freddie said.

"yes", Carly said.

"go where?" Griffin asked out of curiosity.

"where going exploring", Sam said excited.

"oh have fun", Freddie said.

"your not coming", Carly said.

"no", Freddie said.

"he is just scared", I said laughing.

"I'm not scared I just think we should stay with the group", Freddie said.

"whatever wuss", Sam said and her, Carly, and Griffin started to go explore. Then Freddie looked around then began following them.

"I'm coming", he said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Icarly, Victorious, or Zoey 101**_

(Sam pov)

Uh I can't believe Carly is letting stupid Freddie and Griffin come I wanted to explore with out people saying 'is Carly ok' or 'where is my geek camera'. UH. We walked ten minutes into the woods. Then Freddie got scared, "hey guys I think we should go back", he said looking all around us as we walked.

"no", I said determined to check this place out.

"help", I heard from a tree, "help", said the strange voice again.

"hello", I said.

"who's there", Fredwimp said shaking every step we took in the woods.

"I'm stuck in the tree", said the voice.

"um, who are you", Carly asked hiding Griffin as Freddie hid behind me ugh.

"Tori Vega", Tori said.

"come down", I said finally seeing her in the tree.

"I'm stuck", she said.

"oh well will help you out later", I said then kept walking till some one grabbed my arm I turned around and saw Fredwerid, "uh", I said pulling away from his grip. "let go or you will wish you were never born", I said then Freddie let go.

"help her", Freddie told me.

"uh fine", I said then went back and helped her down.

"thanks", Tori said.

"yeah yeah whatever", I said as I began walking towards the woods.

"hey", Tori said.

"what", I said mad because I wanted to finish my adventure through the woods.

"where am I", Tori asked confused.

"I don't know", then left then I heard foot steps behind me. Out of my surprise it was Fredbag, "what".

"about the lock in …", Fredbag said as I interrupted.

"forget it", I said quick.

"but …", Fredbag said then I interrupted again.

"FOR GET IT", I yelled at him. He stopped talking for a while as we continued walking for a few minutes then Carly, Griffin, and Tori caught up with us, "hey", I said then fell through some hole near a river, "guys", I said as I wondered where the heck I was.

"we will get ahhhhhh", Freddie shouted then he came down.

"great, now I'm stuck down here with you", I said sarcastically.

"what", Carly said, "is going on are you ok?" she asked.

"yeah why did you send Freddie", I said cautiously.

"we didn't he fell", Carly said.

"I was pushed", Freddie said upset, "Griffin".

"what", Griffin said.

"he pushed me", Freddie shouted to them.

"Griffin did you push Freddie?" Carly asked.

"yes", Griffin said.

"see I told you he wouldn't …. Griffin!" she yelled.

"what I thought she would want some company she might be stuck for a while", Griffin the idiot said.

"next time could you just through a rock that's better company then Fredbag", I said then Griffins backpack fell down.

"oh no", Griffin said with a worried tone in his voice.

I grabbed his bag to see if there is any kind of supplies in it was "Pee wee babies." I said as Freddie started laughing.

"Shut-Up Fredward at least he isn't …well to think, he is stupid some rescue sends you down…..uhhhhh", I groan.

"Ha-Ha", Freddie said sarcastically. "Send down a rope." Freddie asked Griffin.

"Oh" Griffin said then falls "Uh" he says then gets up "Carly go get help."

"Oh-Kaye." Carly said "Wait there" Carly takes off.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Icarly, Victorious, or Zoey 101**_

(Sam pov)

"where could we possibly go", I said frustrated, "some rescue Griffin now we are all stuck unless Carly finds someone".

"Carly could've always you then you could've help us up unless sent her to get help and get her lost", Griffin said.

"Carly", I laughed, "Carly isn't that strong if she would of tried to help us out she probably would have fallen in then we would be stuck for ever", I said.

"oh no Carly's probably lost wait doesn't she have that Tori with her", Griffin said with a sight of hope in his voice.

"oh we lost her somehow", I said, "hey what are those stairs to?" I asked moving toward them.

"wait, Sam lets just wait for Carly to get help and leave", Freddie said and then I took off toward the stairs in this creepy cave.

"Sam", he yelled then took off after me.

"I'll wait here", Griffin said as he picked up his 'toys' and cuddled with them.

"Sam", Freddie said.

"what", I said then we saw this pool like thing. I got really close to it.

"Sam", Freddie said then I fell in, "Sam, Sam, you there, SAM", I came up out of the water, "you ok?" he asked.

"just fine", I said getting out soaking wet, "lets go", I said going back to Griffin.

"What Happened?" Griffin asked.

"Fredweird that's what, UH", I said as I was shivering. Then Freddie took off his jacket.

"here", Freddie said handing me his stupid jacket.

"no, I'm fine", I said not trying not to shiver.

"just put it on", Griffin said as he grabbed it from Freddie then put it on me.

"uh where's Carly", I asked.

(Carly pov)

I'm so freaked out how long till I reach other people, "ahhhh", I screamed as I saw a spider crawling ew I thought. I reached the place the rest of the people were **YAY **, "Spenser", I said shaking my brother, "Spenser".

"what", Spenser said half asleep.

"Sam, Freddie, and Griffin are stuck in a hole in the middle of the woods help", I yelled at Spenser.

"ok", he said, "I'm coming", Spenser got up and came with me to find my friends and help them.

(Jade pov)

I woke up because I had a strange dream hey where is Beck I asked myself. Then I saw him laying three feet away from the fire, "Beck", I said.

"huh … yeah … what", he said half asleep.

"I heard some noise take off in the woods come on", I said as I grabbed Beck's arm and dragged him along side me to see what made that noise.

(Michael pov)

I woke up because I needed to use the bathroom, "Chase", I said shaking him.

"what", Chase said.

"I have to go to the bathroom", I said.

"then go", Chase said as he fell back asleep.

"where?" I asked looking around then I saw two people walking so I woke up Lola.

"what", Lola said.

"come on", I said.

"uh fine", Lola said as she followed me into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Icarly, Victorious, or Zoey 101**_

(Carly pov)

I heard a creak come from behind me I looked back to see people following me, "Spenser", I said.

"what kiddo", Spenser said.

"there's someone following us", I said.

"hey", Jade said to us.

"hi", I said, "why were you following us".

"oh we wasn't" Beck said then got interrupted.

"I heard a noise and came to check it out", Jade said.

"hey could you help me my friends, and boyfriend are stuck in a hole", I asked.

"sur…", Beck said then got interrupted.

"no we need rest", Jade said then grabbed Beck's arm and took off.

"awkward", I said then me and Spenser continued to find Sam, Freddie, and Griffin.

(Sam pov)

"uh", I said, "we are going to die hey I declare we eat Freddie first".

"what", Freddie said in shock, "what no one is going to get eaten … why me", Freddie said then began talking again, "oh-kaye anyway Carly will be here soon with help I'm sure of it".

"yeah sure", I said then I heard a noise, "hey Freddie, Griffin", I whispered, "did you hear that?"

"yeah", Freddie said we looked at Griffin he was sleeping.

"uh …. Come on Freddie let's go check it out", I said starting to go up the stairs then I felt his hand on my arm.

"wait", he said, "let's wait on Carly".

"no", I said then pulled my arm from his hand, "I'm going you don't have to come", I went up the stairs and Fredbag followed. I sat down at the stairs and listened then Fredweird sat beside me.

"lets go" I heard then I heard a splash then me and Freddie ran in.

"what the heck was that?" I asked.

"uh I really don't know", Freddie said.

"oh Fredbag you reminded me of something", I said then pushed Frednub in. I started laughing till it was taking a while to come back up, "Fredweird, Fredward, ….. Fredbag …. Fredward Benson get out", I yelled then turned around to get Griffin then all of a sudden he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in, "uh Fredwad", I yelled.

"ha-ha not so funny when your in", Freddie said.

"oh yeah thanks Fredward now we both can freeze", I said sarcastically.

"oh", Freddie said then got out as I was.

"yeah oh", I said pissed at Freddie.

(Carly pov)

"hey that's it", I told Spenser.

"where", he said then fell in.

"are you ok?" I asked.

"yeah! I landed on some… uh oh … I sat on Griffin", Spenser said.

"what!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I'm going to get help stay there", I said then took off.


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Icarly, Victorious, or Zoey 101**_

(Michael pov)

"what's that", I said pointing at a hole in the ground it was huge I almost fell in.

"uh who knows", Lola said then fell in, "ahhhh".

"Lola are you ok?" I asked.

"no, help", Lola said.

"uh", I said grabbing a branch, "grab this".

"ok", Lola said as she pulls the branch.

"hey, how did you get here", someone said from the hole.

"ah", Lola screamed making me drop the stick.

"what's wrong?" I asked.

"there's people down here", Lola said.

"who?" I asked.

"the people from the crash", Lola said.

"I'm going to get help", I said then took off in the woods.

(Sam pov)

"let's go", I told Freddie as he started shivering I couldn't help but laugh. We walked down the stairs to find Spenser, Griffin, and a girl.

"hey", she said.

"hey are you Tori?" I asked.

"no, I'm Lola why?" Lola asked.

"oh you just look like her", I said.

"hi", Freddie said to Lola as I reached in my bag to find someone stole my fat cakes I took out my bat.

"ok whoever took my fat cakes are going to pay", I said waving around the bat.

"she won't really hit us will she?" Lola whispered to Freddie.

"uh she might if she don't find her fat cakes", Freddie said moving away from me.

"hey Sam", Spenser said.

"what?" I said getting madder.

"are those your fat cakes", he said pointing behind me.

"what?" I looked around to see my fat cakes scattered across the floor, "uh", I moaned then went and picked them up, "forget what I said", I said then began to eat my fat cakes then put the rest in my bag that was on my back.

"GUYS", someone yelled.

"whose there?" Spenser asked.

"Carly!", Carly said as I heard something coming down the hole, "opps", she said as we all started to scream for help.


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Icarly, Victorious, or Zoey 101**_

(Jade pov)

"uh, I think were lost", Beck said as we wondered further in the woods.

"no I know where I'm going", I said as I pulled Beck further in the woods.

"help!" we heard coming from a hole.

"hello", I said in the hole.

"help us out", I heard the familiar voice said.

"who are you?" I asked.

"Carly, can you help", Carly said practically yelling.

"yeah sure, how did you get stuck?", Beck asked.

"oh well we fell", some deeper other voice said.

"some got pushed", another guy voice said.

"I didn't think Sam wanted be stuck down here by herself", another voice said.

"like I said should've sent a rock and I probably wouldn't be soaked", another girl said who is all down there.

"that's how you got soaked Freddie what did you do", Carly said.

"she fell in because I scared her", Freddie said.

"you did NOT scare me you pulled me in", Sam said.

"not the first time you fell…" Freddie said then got interrupted.

"throw a rope down", a guy yelled.

"where do you expect to get one at", I said.

"uh, look for one long stick then you can help send us up one at a time and the biggest can go last", Spenser said.

"oh-kaye", I said then beck started looking for a stick then he realized I wasn't helping he grabbed my arm and dragged me with him to help. After looking for thirty minutes we found a long stick. Beck picked it up, then we went toward the hole. Beck and I held the stick as we put it down the hole in the ground to help them out. First they sent up a blond girl wearing blue-jeans and a red shirt with a boys jacket who was soaking wet, "Hey", I said as she grabbed the end of the stick to help the rest of the people, "Ready", I asked.

"Next", she yelled.

Then a brunette came out. I let go of the stick, "Tori", I said in shock. How does some one fall out of a plane and survive that puzzles me.

"I'm Lola", she said whipping the dirt off her shorts and tank top and jacket.

"This is just weird", I said as she grabbed the stick to help. We all saw a girl with black hair and she was wearing a pink tank top and jacket with gray blue-jeans.

"Thanks", she said going to grab the other side of the stick.

"We got this Carls", the blonde said as this Carls girl let go. Next who came up was a guy wearing black blue-jeans and a black wife beater.

"How long were we done there", he asked.

"Hello help", I yelled at him.

"Right he said as he grabbed the stick. Next was guy with brown hair, blue-jeans and a blue t-shirt who was also soaking wet.

"Uh how many people are down there?" I asked.

"One more", the guy with brown hair said. We help out the last person.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Carly", Carly said.

"I'm Freddie", Freddie said.

"I'm Sam and you are?" Sam asked.

"I'm Jade and this is my boyfriend Beck", I said pointing to Beck.

"I'm Spenser", Spenser said.

"This is Griffin", Carly said as she hugs him, "he is my boyfriend", she explains.

"Who cares", I said then Carly tried to say something then I interrupt her, "Hey, do you know how to get back to the group", I asked.

"That way", Sam said pointing left of where we were then we started to follow her because she headed in that direction.


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Icarly, Victorious, or Zoey 101**_

(Carly POV)

They heard a crackling noise from the woods, "Did you guys hear that?" I asked as I hid behind Griffin and hugged his back.

"Yeah shush", Sam said as she took out her bat and neared the noise. A shadow appeared and Sam knocked out the person. We all ran over to the person Sam just whacked.

"Michael", Lola said running over to him.

"I think he is unconscious", Freddie said.

"No really", Spenser said sarcastically, then Spenser picked him up and through him on his shoulders and we continued towards the rest of the people.

"Hey Sam", I said ready to get back home, "How long till we reach the beach?" I asked.

"Thirty minutes I don't know we just went that way to get to that hole so we have to go this way to get back….. Hey where did I put my camera?" Sam asked as she started going through her bag.

"You lost MY camera!" Freddie exclaimed upset.

"Uh how long till we get back", Jade groaned.

"I don't know .. Aha I found it", Sam said as she pulled out the camera and started to record us.

"Uh Sam stop recording", I said as I put my hand over the lens.

"No this is great for iCarly", Sam said shoving the camera in Freddie's face.

"Sam", Freddie said trying to push the camera away from his face.

"Uh your no fun stub rag", Sam said then put the camera away.

"Sam do you really have to be mean to Freddie now", I said freaked out because we can barely see where we are going.

"Yeah of course what else is there to do?" Sam asked.

"Uh how long till we get back?" Jade asked then Beck put his arm around Jade.

"Jade, I think they know where they are going will be there soon enough", Beck said kissing Jade on the side of her head.

"Uh we are lost", Lola said as she looked around. After twenty minutes of Jade, Beck, Sam, and Freddie arguing and Spenser discussing the habits of a beavecoon we reached the ocean but no plane crash was near it.

"Uh you led us to the opposite side of this island", Jade yelled.

"Hey look there's a boat coming over here", Sam said as she points to a boat coming towards us. The boat stopped near us. A guy got out of the boat and looked at us with this shocked expression.

"How did you guys get here?" he asked.

"We crashed", Jade stated the obvious.

"Could you help us?" Lola asked.

"Sure", he said, "But since we all won't fit in my boat I'll go get help", he said then got back in his boat and sailed away. Well that was weird.

(Sam POV)

"Uh I'm so bored", I said as I laid on the sand.

"How long have we been waiting?" Jade asked as she laid her head on Becks shoulder.

"Hours", I said then hit Freddie.

"Ouch", Freddie yelled, "What was that for?" he asked.

"Oh I just had to get you back for pulling me in the water dirt bag", I said as I opened my bag and pulled out my fat cake, unwrapped it, and ate it.

"So you had to hit me", Freddie yelled.

"Duh of course", I said then laid back down.

"This is so creepy", Carly said getting closer to Griffin.

"Uh what's going on?" Michael asked as he was waking up after a few minutes he started looking around, "Where am I?" he asked.

"We are stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere and I hit you with a bat", I said.

"What", Michael yelled.

"Oh and we are waiting for this strange guy, that drifted ashore with a boat, to send help", I said then thought about what I just said, " Hey are we sure he is getting help", I said then we thought about it.

"What is there to lose waiting here", Jade said and we all agreed then just sat I silence. After a few minutes quite a few people fell asleep. I noticed Fredweird sleeping. So I decided to hit him. I went over to him and hit him on the head which woke him up.

"Ouch", Freddie screamed.

"What", I laughed.

"It's not funny", Freddie said going back to sleep.

"Dork", I said laying back down to go to sleep.

(Griffin POV)

We are stuck on an island surrounded by trees and Carly is squeezing me too tight. Help me. Wait …. I just realized I left my precious pee-wee-babies in that hole so I woke up Carly, "What?" Carly said as she started to fall back asleep.

"Hey I left my backpack in that hole I'm going to get it and be right back", I said then she jumped up.

"Not by yourself", she yelled, "Take me, Sam, and Freddie with you", Carly said.

"I'll be fine", I said as I headed off into the woods.

(Carly POV)

I realized Griffin took off in the woods to get some backpack back at that hole we got stuck in so I woke up Sam.

"What", Sam said.

"Freddie", I said shaking him.

"What", he said.

"Griffin took off into the woods to get his stupid backpack and I need to get him back", I said practically scared he will get stuck in that hole forever.

"Ok", Sam said as she got up.

"He is fine", Freddie said as he tried to go back to sleep. So Sam hit him on the arm, "Ok I'm coming", he said getting up.

"Let's go", I said dragging them off into the woods.

(Griffin POV)

Where's that hole I asked myself as I wondered where my peewee babies were. I walked to the hole and leaned to my surprise I fell in. Uh I thought then grabbed my bag and tried to climb out. I didn't think this through I should of let Carly, Sam, and Freddie come I thought scared I might be stuck in here forever.


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Icarly, Victorious, or Zoey 101**_

(Carly POV)

"Hey why are we looking for Griffin he should have woken us up if he needed help or whatever… Hey… Why am I helping he was the who pushed Freddie down in that hole with me which then he pushed me in a pond thing", Sam said.

"I did not push you in you fe-", Freddie said then I interrupted.

"Guys let's go .We have to hurry", I said pulling them through the woods.

"Uh your getting us lost", Sam groaned.

"I know where I'm going", I said then looked around, "Were lost".

"No", Sam said sarcastically opening her backpack eating her fat cakes. I wandered how many she had. Freddie fell in a huge mud puddle then Sam laughed.

"I think we should change", Freddie said whipping the dirty, filthy mud off his face.

"Where?" I asked looking around.

"Here", Freddie said like it was obvious. What?

"Uh no Benson we are not changing in front of you", Sam said glaring at Freddie.

"No that's not what I meant-", he said then Sam interrupted.

"Then what did you mean?" Sam asked.

"I meant I'll go a little into the woods where we can't see each other then we can change and we will yell done when we are done. When all of us say we are done we'll meet back up here", Freddie said.

"Ok", I said pushing Freddie into the woods.

"Can't see him let's change", I said then I change my shirt for a blue long sleeve since it is getting really cold out here. Sam changed into a black shirt with the words 'I hate you' in red letters and a pair of black-jeans.

"Hey Carls", Sam whispered.

"Done", Freddie yelled.

"What", I whispered back to Sam as I put on my jacket.

"Lets leave Freddie stranded", Sam said then laughed.

"Sam", I said.

"What I was only kidding", Sam laughed, "Unless you want to", she said after she stopped laughing.

"Sam no we are not leaving Freddie", I yelled, "Done", I yelled. Then Freddie runs up to us.

"Ready", Freddie said as Sam just started walking off into the woods.

"Sam", we yelled and went after her.

"What I don't want to be bored to sleep I'm already tired", Sam said then tripped over this rock or something we couldn't really see that well in a forest at 5:00 am, "Ouch", Sam yelled as she grabbed her foot.

"Sam are you ok", Freddie said as he looked around to see what tripped her.

"Uh I'm fine", Sam said then tried to get up but fell back Because she hurt her ankle, "Fantastic", Sam said sarcastically.

"Can you get up?" I asked.

"No my ankle hurts to put pressure on it you guys go find Griffin I'm fine I can eat my fat cakes till you find Griffin and get help", Sam said as she started eating a fat cake.

"We are not leaving you", Freddie said.

"Freddie", I said pulling him to the side.

"What", he said.

"Carry Sam", I pleaded.

"No she will kill me", Freddie said looking at Sam then back to me.

"Please Freddie I don't want to leave her I-", I said then Freddie interrupted.

"I don't want to leave her either", Freddie said.

"Ok", I said then dragged Freddie back over to Sam, "Hey Sam", I said.

"Yeah Carls", she answered shoving the fat cakes in her mouth.

"Freddie is going to help you to the place with us", I said simply.

"Huh", Sam and Freddie said at the same time.

"Freddie and me are going to help you walk", I said.

"How?" Sam questioned.

"Uh well you will put one arm around Freddie's neck then one around mine to help you walk", I said.

"Oh ok", she said not to thrilled about the idea of her putting her arm around Freddie. I don't get it she likes Freddie obviously because the pair pad app said her mood was in love then she kissed Freddie. Any way she put her arm around Freddie's neck then mine and we started walking toward the hole thingy we got stuck in to find Griffin. After like twenty minutes we were getting tired especially Sam since she was hoping the whole way.

(Griffin POV)

"Uh Peter how long till we get out", I asked Peter the penguin.

"I think a long time", Peter said. Uh I can't take it being stuck in a hole no one knowing where I am or where I went to or what for a stupid bag . Well not that stupid it does carry my precious pee-wee-babies, "Hey Griffin", Peter said.

"Yes Peter", I said looking at Peter.

"You don't love Carly more then us do you", he asked me.

"Of course not She tried to make me give you up", I said.

"Then why are you dating her", Peter asked.

"Well aren't you full of questions", I said taping him on the nose, "I think we can change Carly to love you and all our little friends", I said then started screaming for help.

(Jade POV)

I woke up laid out on the sand beside Beck and noticed people gone, so I woke up Beck, "What babe", he said looking at me then laying back down pulling me back into his arms.

"Come on", I said getting up out of his arms.

"Where", he asked looking up at me.

"Beck", I said trying to pull him up.

"I'm coming", he said then got up and put his arm around me, "where are we going this time?" he asked.

"Just come on", I said walking off into the woods with him right beside me.

"Jade so when can we sleep", Beck said kissing the side of my head as we continued in through the woods.

"Beck if you want to go back you can", I said.

"Jade", he said turning my face to face him, "There is no other place I would rather be".

"Beck stop being such a sap", I said as we continued to walk.

(Carly POV)

My feet are sore we have been walking for hours, "Hey this is so stupid why are we even going after Griffin who cares about pee-wee-boy I'm tired", Sam said then she fell to the ground.

"Sam", Freddie said dropping to his knees beside her.

"Sam", I said going to my knees and gently shaking her, "Is she still breathing", I asked as Freddie leaned his ear near her mouth.

"She is breathing she probably passed out from eating all those fat cakes with no water so it made her dehydrate. We should get her some water", Freddie said. I just remembered I half empty bottle of water in my backpack so I took it out and handed it to Freddie. He carefully opened her mouth and pored a little bit in. Sam started coughing and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out from dehydration", Freddie said then me and Freddie hugged Sam, "OK enough", she said pushing us away.

"Freddie is going to carry you so you don't pass out again", I said. Sam was a little out of it so she agreed and Freddie picked her up bridal style. We started walking again and Sam fell asleep. After ten minutes of walking.

"Hey Carly", Freddie said.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh yeah when are we going to stop walking I'm tired?" Freddie asked.

"We have to find Griffin", I said as I kept walking. But then stopped because Freddie did, "What?" I said.

"I think we should get Spenser and asked him to help he might have better luck then we are", he said looking at Sam. Man why don't those two admit they like each other already.

"Come on", I said pushing Freddie along with me, "Ah", I screamed.

"What?" Freddie asked looking at me.

"A snake", I said pointing at a creepy the size of a pencil.

"Carly that is a garden snake it can't hurt you", he said as we continued walking.


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Icarly, Victorious, or Zoey 101**_

(Jade POV)

"Hey what are we doing out in the woods?" Beck asked. I kept walking though Beck stopped and grabbed my arm, "Jade", he whispered.

"What?" I said looking at Beck.

"Did you hear that?" Beck asked pulling me close to him.

"Hear what?" I asked looking around.

"I swear I heard a scream", he said.

"Your probably just hearing things", I said then we started walking again. I tripped over something, "OW", I yelled holding my foot.

"Jade", Beck said getting on his knees beside me, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine help me up", I said as he grabbed my hand and helped me up, "OW".

"What's wrong?" Back asked concerned.

"My stupid ankle it's twisted", I said.

"Let me help", he said as he picked me up and carried me towards the other side where I heard noise from.

"Beck?" I said holding onto Becks neck with my arm.

"Yeah", he said as he went farther into the woods.

"Hey I….", I said then got interrupted by a sound of people talking.

"You hear that?" I whispered to Beck.

"Yeah", he whispered.

"Put me down", I said.

"But your ankle", he said.

"Its fine now", I said then he put me down. It hurt a little but I was pretty much fine.

I walked towards the noise and heard..

"Hey Freddie", a girl voice said.

"Yes Carly", Freddie said.

"Do you think Griffin is at that hole where Sam fell in?" Carly asked.

"Uh May-be", Freddie said as I saw them walk further into the woods so I grabbed Becks arm and dragged him along with me.

(Carly POV)

I heard a noise from behind me, "Hi", Jade jumped out from behind me and scared the crap out of me.

"Hi why are you guys out here?" I asked.

"Oh I never really got a chance to look around this place for reception, If that strange guy doesn't come back we are stuck here forever so…", she trailed off looking at Sam, "What's wrong with her?", she asked.

"Oh she hurt her ankle and she fainted so Freddie is carrying her", I said.

"Ok so what are you guys doing out here anyway?" Jade asked.

"Looking for Griffin", I said.

"Ok need some help". Beck volunteered.

"Uh Beck", Jade said then grabbed Becks arm and dragged him off into the woods a little bit away from us. They started arguing then came back over to us.

"Yeah we will help we will go this way", Beck said pointing left of us, "To look for Griffin", he said as he put his arm around Jade then they walked away to look for Griffin. Oh how I miss him.

"Lets go", Freddie said then we continued to walk. We walked for twenty minutes till we heard Griffin yelling help he was in the hole every one got trapped in earlier.

"Griffin", I yelled.

"Carly?" Griffin yelled.

"Yeah um…", I said grabbing a stick to help him up. I realized I can't pull him up by myself, " Freddie", I said as he walked over to me.

"Yeah", he said.

"Help me", I said.

"Where do I lay Sam?" he asked.

"Sit her over in the grass then when we get Griffin out you can pick her up", I said eyeing that creepy.

"Ok", Freddie said then laid her down then he helped me. We got him out then he ran and kissed me. Freddie went to pick up Sam.

"Lets go", Freddie started to walk, "Hey Griffin", he stopped.

"What", Griffin said looking at Freddie confused.

"Can you carry Sam please", Freddie said to Griffin.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She passed out so Freddie picked her up", I said.

"Sure", Griffin said as he took Sam from Freddie and we started heading back to get Spenser. "Ah", I screamed.

"What's wrong?", Griffin asked.

"It's a snake", I yelled and hugged the side of Griffin since he was holding Sam.

"What's the-", Freddie said then got interrupted.

"Hey stay near me and you will be just fine", Griffin said.

"Hey", Jade said as her and Beck walked up to us, "That him?" she asked pointing at Griffin.

"Yeah we found him", I said then hugged Griffins side again.

"Hey is Sam Freddie's girlfriend? And if so why are you holding her?" Jade asked.

"What? We are not together", Freddie stated.

"Why were you holding her?" Jade asked.

"Carly asked me to", Freddie said.

"Hey do you know the way back to the group?" Jade said changing the subject.

"Um you could stay with us so we don't get lost", I suggested.

"Ok", Beck said then he put his arm around her then we started walking again.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do own iCarly, Victorious, and Zoey101. Sorry for not updating sooner for those who read this.**_

(Sam POV)

I woke up being carried, "Hey", I said then sleep took over and fell back asleep.

(Carly POV)

"Well Sam Are you going to? And she is asleep", I groaned.

"I guess she's tired", Griffin said.

"Uh", Sam said trying to wake up again.

"Sam", I said taping her leg.

"What?" she murmured. Then she opened her eyes. "Put me down!" she tells Griffin. He puts her down, "What happened?" she asked.

"How much do you remember?" I asked.

"Just I Felt dizzy then I planked out …. What happened? Why is Griffin here?" Sam said confused.

"When you passed out Freddie thought you was dehydrated so he gave you water and you woke up he carried y-" I said then she interrupted.

"You let him CARRY ME!" Sam yelled. She grabbed a stick and was about to hit Freddie when I stepped in the way.

"Sam! You can't hit Freddie for picking you up. It was either that or leave you?" I said trying to calm Sam down.

"Thx Carls Next time leave me", she said walking ahead as we trailed behind her. After a few minutes Sam spoke, "I cannot believe you let that dirtbag touch me Carls".

"Could you just forget about that?" I said getting closer to Griffin.

"Whatever", Sam said continuing to lead the group.

"I think we're lost", I said as I laid my head on Griffins shoulder.

"We are no- wait", Sam said stopping in her tracks turning around. We all stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Where is my backpack?" she asked.

"I don't know", Freddie said because she started glaring at him.

"You probably dropped it when you tripped", I suggested.

"UH", Sam said taking off into the woods.

"Sam", me and Freddie said in unison. We all took off after her then we got even more lost.

"Maybe if we split up we could find her faster?" Griffin suggested.

"Me and Griffin will go this way", I said pointing ahead of us, "And you three go that way?" I asked.

"Sure", Beck agreed. Jade just glared at me as they walked away.

(Jade POV)

After twenty minutes of looking for Sam, Freddie started to lose it. "are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine", he said then continued yelling, "Sam SAM". I heard a noise behind us, so I look back when we turn back around Freddie was gone.

"Uh! Freddie", I yelled.

"Sam, Freddie", me and Beck yelled.

(Sam POV)

Uh I hate Carly. She let the dipwad carry me. Then she forgets by bag. "Uh", I yelled to nothing in particular. I continued walking toward where I tripped to get my bag when I heard a nerdy voice calling my name. Great they are 'looking' for me. Even though I'm glad it's him … No I don't EW I need my Fat cakes NOW! "Freddie?" I yelled.

"Sam!" he said as he ran up to me.

"What are you doing here? You know momma's fat cakes are in that bag?" I said trying not to hurt Freddie with a stick, "And my Bat!" I yelled.

"Yeah you see Carly asked me to pick you up and I didn't see your bag so I couldn't grab it", Freddie said.

"What do you expect me to believe it -" I said realizing I probably dropped it when I tripped. I guess Carly was right! "Never mind!" I said then started looking around. "Where's Carly?" I asked.

"Her and Griffin are looking for you", Freddie said.

"So they made you walk by yourself", I laughed as we started walking to find the others.

"No!" Freddie yelled. "I had to walk with Beck and Jade. It was Carly's idea", he said.

"No surprise", I laughed continuing walking.

"Sam it's not funny", he yelled catching up with me to walk beside me.

(Carly POV)

"Uh", I said as Griffin put his arm around me, "Griffin we need to find Sam", I exclaimed.

"I know", he said lightly kissing me, "We are going to find her", he told me. Then we continued walking in the woods yelling Sam's name every ten minutes.

(Jade POV)

"Beck", I groaned as he pulled me more in to the woods which made my ankle hurt more.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Let's find the others we are never going to find Sam and Freddie", I exclaimed as the pain of my leg starting to kick in.

"We have to look we already said we would help", Beck said.

"So … Wait I didn't even offer to help you did", I said then walked away from Beck.

"Jade", Beck yelled and ran after me. He grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Let go!" I said. He let go of my arm but stood right beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing", I answered sarcastically .

"Wait", he said stepping in front of me.

"Why?" I complained. He kissed me on the lips. I couldn't help but kiss back, ignoring the pain in my leg. Like I would tell Beck of something so stupid I think not.

When we parted lips he asked, "What's wrong?" he said looking in my eyes.

Oh Crap! "I just want to get off this stupid island!" I said.

"Me too", Beck said then we continued walking together. After a few minutes of walking my leg started hurting worser so I sat down on the ground. "Jade", Beck said concerned.

"What?" I asked trying to ignore the pain in my foot.

"Jade your foot." Beck said looking at my foot and gasped, "Are you ok?" he asked.

I looked at my foot it was swollen black and blue. "I'm fine", I said trying to get up. We heard a scream and Beck picked me up bridal style.

"I got you", he said as he began walking again.

"Let me go … I'm ok", I said as he held me tighter.

"No your hurt", he said concerned and continued walking.

"Uh I can walk Beck It's not that bad", I said. But he didn't put me down just continued walking, Ignoring my protests.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, iCarly, or Zoey 101.**

_Love your enemies their your biggest fans - funny quote off one of my awesome shirt!_

**(Monday 8:00Am)(Sam POV)**

"Uh were lost", I groaned.

"Sam we will find others soon!" Freddie started.

"I'm bored my feet hurt!" I groaned then sat down on the ground.

"Sam come on maybe if we find the others we can all take a nap", Freddie said then I got an idea.

"Turn around", I commanded.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Do IT", I said he turned around. So I jumped on his back. "Onward!", I said kicking his side.

"Whatever!" he said then we heard a scream.

"Carly?" I said, "It's Carly", I said kicking his sides again. "Go!", I said making him move as he ran off toward the noise. "Carly", I yelled then my stomach started to growl. "Fred you have any food?" I asked.

"Carrots?" he said. I looked at him disgusted.

"Eh Any chocolate?" I asked.

"No", he answered.

"OK where is the carrot?" I asked going through his bag and finding them, "Never mind", I said eating the carrots. Better then nothing I'm starved. We heard another scream and Freddie continued to carry me towards it.

**(Carly POV)**

"Ahh", I screamed again.

"Carly it's just a spider", Griffin told me as I grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"Yeah! But It was huge", I said looking at a spider palm size. "Griffin KILL IT", I exclaimed as it started crawling.

"Come on", he said grabbing my arm and pulling me through the woods.

**(Sam POV)**

Ok we were walking for hours as Fredbag kept talking about tech junk and all his nerdy stuff. "OK Shut-up! Freddie the whole techy nerd junk is so irritating", I yelled.

"Oh really", Fredbag said then continued to talk tech geek nerdy junk. "Sam don't", he said then I knocked him down. "Get off me", he said and I punched him in the gut.

"Promise no Geek talk?" I asked.

"Sure", he said then I let him up and we continued walking in the woods. We heard something n the bushes so we went to check it out.

"Did you hear that?" I asked jumping off his back and pulling him behind a tree. Then I peered out.

"Yes", he whispered. We saw jade and beck making out. We're stuck on an island and they are making out? People do this a lot?

"Hey", I said walking towards them and FredWad followed.

"Hi", Beck said when they stopped making out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well … looking for you", Jade said faking a smile.

"Whatever come on Fredbag. We got to find Carly", I said pulling Freddie throught the woods with me and Jade and Beck followed. After thirty minutes of walking we reached the beach where everyone else was? "What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh … Look", Michael said pointing toward the boat. I saw Carly waking up Spenser.

"Carls", I ran over to Carly and hugged her.

"Sam We were going to get help to find you but I guess you found us", Carly said. Then the boat came to shore.

"Do you guys need to get off this island?" a rescue person asked.

"YES", we all yelled.

"Ok", he said then we all got on his boat.

**(Jade POV)**

After we got on the boat I realized Vega wasn't here so I laughed. "Jade?" Beck said . Mentally asking what I was laughing about?

"Nothing", I said smiling.

"O-K", Beck said not convinced. So as we sailed away I looked back on the island and saw Vega ushering us to help her, but I just turned my head and act like I never saw her then laughed. "Jade", Beck asked again.

"I think it's funny we are getting rescued most people end up dieing in crashes like that", I lied.

"Jade", Beck asked again not convinced.

"I love you", I said kissing him. When we pulled away he smiled.

"I love you too", he said as we said to civilization.

_**Sorry if it sounded a little rushed. But I was trying to get some of them off the island for my sequel. I hope you liked this and read my sequel when it comes out. REVIEW**_


End file.
